Mist Heavier Than Heaven EP
by The Nirvana that Feeds
Summary: When you come to the town of Silent Hill, you have a cold chill down the spine. That chill blows from within the mists. The mists heavier than Heaven. [Imcomplete and soon to be redone]
1. Prolouge: The story

The story.

Hello. Welcome to Mist Heavier than Heaven. Before you read any of the songs, I'd like to tell a story but probably that you all know to well.

_I'm just making sure you did know, before you start making opinions about it already._

_Then again, doesn't opinions pretty much control everything?_

_Opinions are freedom to one's mind. Everyone's mind for that matter. Even yours._

_An example; you might like a certain band for a reason. And someone says there worse than the band they like. That's called an opinion. But you'd know that of course…_

_And some people add reasons why the band is better than the other, thinking that it's fact and not of an opinion. But really there's no damn difference,_

_It's still an opinion, just a much larger one. But you can always never care what people think about, I opinionated that. I guess people had something to say about certain things and people think differently, guess they just called it an opinion._

_There's also another kinda opinion thing. Judgement._

_There's always judging there and judging here. Like people judge people. _

_The way they talk, fuck, look, whatever you can think of,_

_It's been judged. Is that also an opinion, judgement?_

_I bet you judge people too. Come on, you must of once, no denying it people!_

_Hell, I judge people, cause they judge me. It's a never-ending debate of who's_

_Better than who. And the real answer to this all is nobody._

_Nobody's perfect, or non-judge-able. And nobody knows who started it_

_Nor do they care._

_I really do wish opinions were non-existent and everybody gets a fair share_

_But that's also an opinion. But a decent opinion at least._

_What I'm getting at is that opinions are almost apart of life. There's good and bad sides to it. Good: Where they agree and Bad: Where they don't._

_Take my advice: Don't choose any of those sides. Have your own side and stick to it._

_Sooner or later, the mourning shines, you have your own rights on that day,_

_And the destiny you were given will always wait for you when you awake._

_But is an advice also an opinion? Is destiny real? Do we really have our own rights? Will we see ever wake up to that mourning glory?_

_That's for you too decide._

_I think were all gonna be Alright…_

_Enjoy the songs!_


	2. Coming Home

Coming home.

I got my first one down

The 20 others won't hold me back

They'll never know

That I will meet them soon

Ten down now

Waiting for death's date with a spoon

Now I am back again

So now to finish the job I started

Soon all this is done and I'm coming home…

I never thought about it

It's almost complete but two's alive

I think I'm paranoid

But then again I came so far now

I'm gonna do my job

And then my dreams are real again

Don't stop me now

Cause tonight is were I cure my pain

The feeling inside says your almost home…

I'm going to win this fight

All those years of killing will end tonight

I still have yet to won

Now the fight is over and the tables have spun

And now I'm bleeding, and I'm bleeding

Right before my eyes

Now little kid I'm afraid I'll say no more lies

But I promise momma, I'll be coming back home… 


	3. Life from you

Life from you

I got another confession to make

I'm your fool

All I got is the sins I caused

Caused for you

Was I born to be this way, to die with you?

Is someone taking the life, the life, the life, the life from you?

Is someone taking the life, the life, the life, the life from you?

All I wanted was a normal life

To be with you

I have no other way to live

Without you

You told you never loved me

I was no use

I had no other choice

Your life ended through

I could of saved your life

I had to choose

I swear I'll never crack

I will refuse

Is someone taking the life, the life, the life, the life from you?

Is someone taking the life, the life, the life, the life from you?

Why is my soul in pain?

It's sin, you can never win

But you can, just

Forgive

Is someone taking the life, the life, the life, the life from you?

Ohhhhhhhh….

Oh…Oh…Oh…Oh…

Why is my soul in pain?

It's sin, you can never win

The hell, it feels

Just so real

Why must you live?

Just to haunt me?

But you can, just

Forgive

Is someone taking the life, the life, the life, the life from you?

Is someone taking the life, the life, the life, the life from you?

I got another confession, my love

I'm no fool

I'm getting tired of being with you

You are through

I was never born this way

Not to die with you

Is someone taking the life, the life, the life, the life from you?

Is someone taking the life, the life, the life, the life from you?

Why is my soul in pain?

It's sin, you can never win

But you can, just

Forgive

Is someone taking the life, the life, the life, the life from you?

_Ohhhhhhhh…._


	4. God that Feeds

God that feeds.

You never felt guilt

Or forsake

Think you just all right, you think your always right

But the thing is

That your not

Thinking you're the God, but no you're soul is sold

Just how deep do you believe?

Will you bite the God that feeds?

Look how much you made him bleed

Can you get up off your knees?

Are you brave enough to be?

It's too late to change it

What if this whole contrive

Is a charade?

And behind it all there's a price to be paid

For the blood

On which we spilled

Justified in name of the destiny fulfilled

Just how deep do you believe?

Will you bite the God that feeds?

Look how much you made him bleed

Can you get up off your knees?

Are you brave enough to be?

It's too late to change it

So naïve

Always thinking the truth is what you believe

You can see

And the pain's holding on, and on, and on…

Will you bite the God that feeds you?

Will you stay down on your knees?

Will you bite the God that feeds you?

Will you stay down on your knees?

Will you bite the God that feeds you?

Will you stay down on your knees?

Will you bite the God that feeds you?

Will you stay down on your knees?

Will you bite the God that feeds you?

Will you stay down on your knees?

Will you bite the God that feeds you?

Will you stay down on your knees?

Will you bite the God that feeds you?

Will you stay down on your knees?

Will you bite the God that feeds you?

_Will you stay down on your knees?_


	5. Mary, I'll see ya

Mary, I'll see ya

" _James honey... Did something happen to you? After we got separated_

_in that long hallway? Are you confusing me with someone else?_

_You were always so forgetful... Remember that time in the_

_hotel... "_

" _Maria?"_

" _You said you took everything … But you forgot the videotape we made. I wonder if it's still there… "_

" _How do you know about that! Aren't you Maria?"_

" _I'm not your Mary… "_

" _So…your Maria? "_

" _I am…if you want me to be. "_

" _All I want from you Is an answer! "_

" _It doesn't matter who I am…I'm here for you James…see? I'm real… "_

Today I realized

That you were alive

You should of died

But today I got a letter

It was from you

Nobody knew

Of. You…

So when I see ya

I want you to know

That I love you so

And I really missed ya

But I came here today

So please don't go away today

My dear ol Maria…

The mist is so thick

But I will meet you there

Before you blink while you stare

But which place will you be at?

Is it that lake

Was all this fake?

But I'll see ya when I see ya…

Mary, is that really you?

Was you her all along?

Or could I be wrong

Nevermind It's nice too see you again

It's been 3 long years

Since then I still had fears

That you was dead, my dear ol Maria…

" James! " 

" _Mary! Oh…Maria it's you…I thought you were…sorry…anyway, it's good to see your still alive- "_

" _Anyway! What do you mean anyway! You don't sound very happy to see me! I was almost killed back there! Why didn't you try and save me! All you care about is that dead wife of yours! I never been that scared in my whole life! You couldn't care less about me could you? "_

" _No, I just… "_

" _Then stay with me! Don't ever leave me alone! Your surppose to take care of me..me.me.. "_

I never knew you're a fake

This is all that I can take

I never knew your're a fake

This is all I can take

Never knew you're a fake

This is call I can take…

" Stop! Leave us alone! Leave us the hell alone! " 

" _AHHHHHHH-STAB! "_

" _I was weak. That's why I needed you… Needed someone to punish my sins… but that's all over now…I know the truth…it's time to end this. "_

I never knew you're a nightmare

But you ain't needed anymore

I remember what Mary's for

I'm through with you now

So go away you fake

Mary's all I can take

So see ya, don't wanna be ya…

" _Mary! "_

" _When will you ever stop making that mistake? Mary's dead…you killed her "_

" _Maria…? It's you…But I don't need you anymore… "_

" _What? You must be joking! But I can be yours… I'll be here for you forever…I'll never let you feel bad… That's what you wanted… I'm different than Mary…How can you just throw me away? "_

" _I understand now…It's time to end this nightmare. "_

" _No! I won't let you James! You deserve to die too! "_

So now it's ended

But Mary's really dead

Lying on the bed

I'm staring right at her now

But the nightmares are gone

This journey was long

Rest ol Mary, and I'll see ya…

" Mary… "

" James… "   
" Forgive me… "   
" I told you I wanted to die, James. I wanted the pain to end… "   
" That's why I did it, honey. I just couldn't watch you suffer. No! That's not true… You also said you didn't want to die. The truth is I hated you. I wanted you out of the way. I wanted my life back… "   
" James…if that were true, why do you look so sad? "   
" Mary… "   
" James…please…please do something for me… "   
" Go on with your life. "   
Go on with my life I shall Long I lived something foul Go on with my life I shall Long I lived something foul Go on with my life I shall 

Long I lived something foul

Go on with my life I shall 

Long I lived something foul…

" _Mary…could she really be alive…waiting for me? "_


End file.
